Uma vez,para sempre
by Haki-chan
Summary: Fanfic estilo romance kawaii!Kai perdendo seu controle frio sobre seus sentimentos,dúvidas,receios,e algo que ele nunca havia experimentado...KaixHilary Coração de donzela,versão Kai 7.0


¤-------------¤---------¤fic de Beyblade¤----------¤------------¤

¤------escrita por Haki------¤

**_Uma vez, para sempre_**

"Ganhamos mais um campeonato. Dessa vez achei realmente que não fossemos conseguir... mas como dizem, quanto maior o esforço, maior o prêmio, não?

Aparentemente o velho Dickinson concorda com isso, tanto que depois de tanto esforço, ele está bancando uma viagem aos nossos países natais... já fomos à China, América, e agora é a minha vez... Rússia."

Esses eram os pensamentos de Kai, que olhava compenetradamente a paisagem da janela do avião.

Mas infelizmente ele teve seus pensamentos quebrados com Tyson e Max, que faziam uma guerra de amendoins pelo corredor do avião.

Perdendo sua paz com os berros e amendoins tacados pelos dois, ele saiu de seu lugar, mudando-se para outra poltrona.

-Gostando da viagem, Kai?

Só ao escutar a singela voz é que ele notou ter sentado na poltrona ao lado de Hilary.

-Não muito...

-Se diz isso por causa do "senhor Granger", não se preocupe. É a forma dele de descontrair um pouco o ambiente...

Notando o sorriso dela enquanto responde, ele pára e a fita curiosamente.

"Mesmo depois de tanto tempo que o conhece, ela ainda ri das suas bobagens, mesmo quando briga com ele... será que... gosta dele?"

Ao pensar tal coisa, sentiu uma sufocada sensação passar por seu corpo.

"Inveja? É esse o nome dessa sensação horrível?"

Notando a forma como Kai a fitava, Hilary perguntou sem entender a expressão que ele estava fazendo:

-Kai... tudo bem com você?

Em resposta, ele apenas voltou a fitá-la com um olhar perdido.

"Ou seriam ciúmes...?"

Repentinamente, o avião pousou anunciando a chegada em território russo. Todos saíram com muito ânimo, exceto Kai que estava preso em seus pensamentos...

"Não compreendo... não consigo entender que sentimento é esse. Não é a primeira vez que, ao estar com ela, me pergunto isso..."

-Hilary, já chega!

Ouvindo os gritos, correu para fora do avião, se surpreendendo com a cena com que se deparou:

Tyson estava nervoso, gritando a pleno pulmões enquanto Max e Ray tentavam acalmá-lo, e Hilary estava quieta, com a cabeça baixa... estava chorando?

Ao ver uma lágrima cair do rosto dela, não teve mais dúvidas... correu até lá a fim de saber o que raios estava acontecendo.

-O que houve!

-É a Hilary, Kai! Ela está sempre pegando no meu pé! Agora ela invocou que vai decidir onde eu devo andar ou não!

-Não é isso...! Só que não quero que vá naquela direção, pode ser perigoso...

-Claro que não! Aqui está cheio de gente! Deixe de ser chata e me deixe em paz!

Não agüentando mais, Hilary fugiu, correndo para um corredor vazio do aeroporto.

Kai que apenas assistia tudo em silêncio, apenas olhou Ray e Max, que ao ver o olhar do capitão, abaixam a cabeça confirmando a história.

-Tyson, preste atenção.

Kai pega uma pequena pedra da pista e a joga na direção em que Tyson insistia em ir. Assim que a pedra se choca com o portão daquele corredor, começam a ouvir ferozes latidos.

-...

O rapaz de cabelos azuis olhava atônito o portão.

-Provavelmente aquele corredor é proibido aos visitantes, tanto que é _muito bem_ protegido. Imagine se a Hilary não se preocupasse com você... já devia ter aprendido a valorizar as coisas Tyson, _ou do contrário, poderá perdê-las..._

Essas foram as únicas palavras de Kai, antes de virar as costas e ir atrás de Hilary.

Seguindo o caminho do corredor, acabou parando fora da área coberta do aeroporto, em um canto onde aparentemente eram jogadas as peças quebradas dos aviões.

É então que ele a encontrou sentada em uma das peças, com lágrimas ainda nos olhos.

-Hilary... – diz se agachando à sua frente.

-Não, não me olhe... devo estar muito feia agora... eu só quero sumir, fugir para qualquer lugar...

-Por quê? Só por ter se preocupado com um amigo?

-Ele tem razão, eu não devia pegar tanto no pé dele... devo ser insuportável! Acho que ninguém gosta de mim... e com razão.

-Isso não é verdade – Kai mudou repentinamente de expressão, agora ficando sério enquanto falava – Quando quiser fugir, me chame! Prometo estar sempre ao seu lado... me deixe ao menos tentar te fazer feliz, pois se ninguém gosta de você... eu sou uma exceção.

Finalmente Hilary entendeu o que Kai tanto queria dizer. Sem mais palavras, ela o abraçou com força, apenas sussurrando para ele ouvir:

-Eu que prometo te fazer feliz...

E assim, ele também retribui aquele forte abraço, ficando juntos, unidos daquela forma por minutos, talvez horas...

-Está na hora de voltarmos...

Mais alegre, ela confirmou em um sinal com a cabeça, segurando a mão dele.

Quando já estavam saindo, um floco de neve cai sob a mão dos dois. Hilary, ao ver Kai sorrindo, não resiste e pergunta o porque do sorriso, ouvindo apenas isso como resposta:

-Aqui na Rússia, acredita-se que quando um floco de neve cai sob um casal, é sinal de duas almas gêmeas se encontrando... para sempre.

Surpresa, um doce sorriso floresce na face de Hilary.

-Quer saber? Eu acredito nisso...

**_¤----------¤Fim¤----------_**¤


End file.
